Shaman
Author's note Please try to keep this page relatively short; if a section grows rather long, please create a new page and link to it. The aim of this page is to create a quick overview of the Shaman class for new players, and provide links to more detailed information for more experianced players. (Overview taken from the Druid overview.) There is no right way to play or to specialize the shaman class; but there is a general concensus among shaman players what works in certain situations, so please use the shaman pages (Shaman Category) as an useful guide rather than an instructional manual on how to play/use a shaman. Overview Whilst the Alliance get the Paladin class, the Shaman (for correct spelling for the word click here) is unique to the Horde. Shaman are a hybrid class; their primary focus is possibly as a secondary healer, but they can also melee effectively and cast some useful buffs on themselves and their group. One of their unique ability is their Totem throwing: Shaman can throw down a variety of different totems to hamper their enemies or aid their friends. Like some hybrid classes in MMORPG, the shaman can boast their versatility for almost every situation. Due to this versatility, their gameplay and modifications are quite flexible. Races Shamans are a Horde only class, and as such there are only three race options: * Orc * Tauren * Troll Totems Totems are unique to Shaman, and must be obtained by completing certain quests. A shaman can use one of each elemental type at any one time. Once a totem is put down, it cannot be moved - but a new totem can always be used to replace it. The following totems are available (Totems without ranks have only one): Earth Totems Earth Totem gained at Level 4 *Stoneskin Totem (6 Ranks) *Earthbind Totem *Strength of Earth Totem (4 Ranks) *Stoneclaw Totem (6 Ranks) *Tremor Totem Fire Totems Fire Totem gained at Level 13 *Searing Totem (6 Ranks) *Fire Nova Totem (5 Ranks) *Magma Totem (4 Ranks) *Frost Resistance Totem (3 Ranks) Water Totems Water Totem gained at Level 23 *Healing Stream Totem (5 Ranks) *Mana Spring Totem (4 Ranks) *Mana Tide Totem (3 Ranks) *Fire Resistance Totem (3 Ranks) *Poison Cleansing Totem *Disease Cleansing Totem Air Totems Air Totem gained at Level 30 *Grounding Totem *Sentry Totem *Windwall Totem (3 Ranks) *Nature Resistance Totem (3 Ranks) *Grace of Air Totem (2 Ranks) *Windfury Totem (3 Ranks) See the Shaman Totems page for further details. Spells Shaman spells include direct damage spells, heals and weapon-buffs amongst others. Their spells are mostly based on the elementals. In the order you receive them: Elemental Combat * Earth Shock (7 Ranks) * Flame Shock (5 Ranks) * Frost Shock (4 Ranks) * Lightning Bolt (10 Ranks) * Chain Lightning (4 Ranks) * Purge (2 Ranks) Enhancement * Astral Recall * Far Sight * Flametongue Weapon (6 Ranks) * Frostbrand Weapon (5 Ranks) * Rockbiter Weapon (7 Ranks) * Windfury Weapon (4 Ranks) * Ghost Wolf * Lightning Shield (7 Ranks) Restoration * Healing Wave (9 Ranks) * Lesser Healing Wave (6 Ranks) * Chain Heal (3 Ranks) * Reincarnation * Ancestral Spirit (5 Ranks) * Cure Disease * Cure Poison See Thottbot.com's Shaman page for more info on spells. Weapons Starting *Maces (1-handed) *Staves (2-handed) *Shields (off-hand) Trainable *Daggers (1-handed) *Fist Weapons (1-handed) *Axes (1-handed) Enhancements *Maces (2-handed) *Axes (2-handed) Can't Use *Any Swords (1-handed or 2-handed) *Any weapons on the off-hand for dual wielding (fist weapons, daggers, maces, axes) *Polearms *Spears *Any magical or non-magical range weapons for combat (wands, bows, throwing weapons, crossbows, guns) '' Note: the inability of Shamen to use thrown weapons makes the Troll's Throwing Weapon Specialization racial trait worthless.'' Abilities Shaman get a few very useful abilities *Ancestral Spirit (acquired at level 12) - resurrect party members. *Ghost Wolf (acquired at level 20) - fast travel speed in the form of a ghostly wolf *Water Breathing (acquired at level 22) - Allows the target to breathe underwater for 10 min. Requires a reagent dropped from mobs. *Farsight (acquired at level 26) - Changes the caster's viewpoint to the targeted location. Only useable outdoors. *Water Walking (acquired at level 28) - Allows the friendly target to walk across water for 10 min. Requires a reagent dropped from mobs. *Astral Recall (acquired at level 30) - Yanks the caster through the twisting nether back to his home location (i.e. the inn that your hearthstone is set). *Reincarnation (acquired at level 30) - a form of self-resurrection, usable once an hour. Requires a reagent which can be bought from a vendor. Talents Shaman Talents are split into 3 categories: * Elemental - improvements in offensive spells and totems * Enhancement - improvements in mana pool and melee related skills and totems * Restoration - improvements in restoration of health and mana There's a good talent builder at the WoW Vault and another at ThottBot. See the shaman talents page for further details. Further Information See Starting a Shaman for some advice when starting out. See the Shaman Category for further information on the Shaman class. ---- Category:Classes Category:Shaman